Crackfic Challenge response
by Kudostalker
Summary: HIATUS! SEE PROFILE! They tried to create the perfect weapon, but it seemed to go wrong. 17 years later, Harry Potter finds out that he isn't just James Potter's son...
1. The Ritual

This is in response to the Crackfic Challenge from Aurilia on you want to see the challenge, go to the site, go to 'discussions' and look for 'HelpHelpHelp! Crackfic Challenge Alert!

Oh, if you come up with a better name for this fic, please let me know, as I, obviously, couldn't come up with anything at the time that I posted this.

Disclaimer-idea comes from Aurilia. Characters from J.K. Rowling. Not mine. Never will be..._sobs_

**O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O**O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O

The war against Voldemort was raging (first war, not second). Each day seemed worse than the one before.

Dumbledore found that he would be unable to defeat Voldemort. To change this, he called a few Order members...

James, Lily, and Remus entered the headmaster's office to find Severus and Albus already there. Confused, as Albus had not told them what he wanted them for, they sat down.

"Ah, good, you're all here. Now, I'm sure you're all confused as to why I called you here. It has come to my attention that I will be unable to defeat Voldemort. everybody but him winces As such, I would like to create a person who can. This is where you come in. James, Remus, Severus, I would like for you to be a part of the child. Lily, I would like for you to carry it. Know that, although I would like you to do this, you do not have to."

Remus and James looked at each other, and silently decided they would do it. Lily looked at James. She knew he was going to do it, and decided that she would do her part as well. Then Severus spoke up.

"Albus, you're giving this child three fathers and no mother? And how are we all to be a part of this child, anyway?"

"The child will have a mother. Lily will be carrying it, after all. Not three fathers, but five. Yourself, if you agree, James, Remus, Tom Riddle, and myself. As for how it is done, it is a branch of obscure illegal magic, involving a potion, the blood of the parents, and two spells."

Severus thought on what Albus said, and nodded his agreement.

"Good, good. Now, I already have the potion, and I have some of Tom Riddle's blood, so don't worry about that. I just need you to add a few drops of blood to this…"

After the three of them added their blood Albus started the first spell, which decided which traits the child was to get from each parent. When he finished with that he had Lily stand in front of him, with James nearby incase she collapsed.

"Transfereyna e Lily Potter!"

There was a flash of light and Lily collapsed.

"Congratulations, Lily, you're pregnant."

Two months later Lily miscarried.

A year to the day after the ritual was performed, Harry James Potter was born.

**O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O**O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O **O.o **o.O

I'll explain how that manages to keep within the rules of the challenge later in the fic, but I'll give you a hint: Dumbledore didn't read everything that went along with the ritual.

Please, for the love of the Weasley Twins (sexy beasts that they are), review and tell me if this seems good so far.

**_Kiritsu_**


	2. July 30th31st

...ok, last chapter was supposed to say that the challenge was on restrictedsection(dot)org, but I put in the dot instead of doing it this way, and FFN cut it out. However, you can also look up Aurilia here on FFN and see the Challenge there.

Disclaimer-Not mine, don't sue, have no money to give anyway.

_:parseltongue:  
_

/thoughts/

**O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O

(July 30th, 11:55 pm)

Harry was, as usual, waiting for midnight. He would be seventeen now, and all witches and wizards came into their magical inheritance on their seventeenth birthday. That was why they became adults at that age.

So for Harry this night had two meanings-one, he would have his full magical powers through his inheritance, and two, he would be an adult, so he would be able to use his magic outside of school and leave the Dursleys for good. Which he _definitely_ planned on doing. He was set to leave as soon as the clock showed midnight. With the Dursleys ignoring him it would be _days_ before anyone noticed he was gone.

He had already seen himself changing, and knew that it was because of his inheritance. His eyesight had corrected itself, he'd gotten taller, and his hair had grown out to just past his shoulders, and was now actually tameable.

At exactly midnight Harry felt a tingle spread throughout his body for a moment. Then the owls came. Hermoine had finally caved and bought him 'Hogwarts, A History' with a note saying that he had better read it, as she planned to quiz him on it as soon as she saw him again. Ron gave him some candy. He got the usual sweater and fudge from the other Weasleys. Remus gave him a book on Defense spells that Harry planned on reading as soon as he'd settled himself in his apartment. From the twins he got new products that they hadn't put on the market yet, along with a few of the more popular ones on the market.

Placing all of that onto the desk, Harry moved on to the parcel from Hagrid. Hearing annoyed hissing from within, he already had a good idea what it was.

_:Sssstupid man, sssshoving me in this ssssmall area, and without any food. And then ssssending me off through the air like that...Why couldn't I have found ssssomewhere other than hissss front sssstep to ssssleep on:_

Harry laughed while unwrapping the box the poor snake was trapped in.

_:Don't worry, I'll have you out of that box in a moment.:_

_:A sssspeaker? Maybe that giant man wassssn't sssso sssstupid after all.:_

Harry gets the snake out of it's box. According to Hagrid's note, it was a magical snake.

The snake was a Slytherin's dream, being Slytherin green, with slashes of silver down it's back.

Flicking it's tongue out to taste the air around him, it began to speak again.

_:Hmmm...I think you will make a good masssster... Masssster? My name issss Kiritssssu. I contain sssseveral venomssss along with the antidotessss for each. I will protect you assss much assss I am able.:_

_:Thankssss. Pleasssse, call me Harry, Masssster feelssss too formal to me.:_

_:Very well, Mass-ssssorry, Harry.:_

Harry packed up his gifts, placed Kiritsu around his neck, and left.

It wasn't until he was in his new plat that he finally saw his reflection. He just stared.

His eyes were now black with red and gold specs in them (A/N-not for Gryffindor, Red for Voldie, Gold for Remmie). His cheekbones were higher, and if he didn't have the red and gold in his eyes he'd swear they were Snape's eyes. His hair, now a few inches longer than it had been before, also had streaks of red through it. His fingers were longer, his skin was paler (A/N-that's what happens when Sevvie and Voldie are two of your parents!), and he found that he could suddenly see, hear, and, strangely enough, smell more than ever before.

/Ok, the hair is awesome. I planned on doing that anyway, and now it's natural. So much better. And I really don't look like 'Harry Potter' anymore...except for the scar...hey, maybe muggle makeup can cover it. I have to go shopping anyway so I'll check that out./

_:Kiritssssu, I am going out. Would you like to come with me:_

_:Ssssure.:_

She wraps herself loosely around his neck.

_:Issss thissss a good sssspot, Harry:_

_:Yessss. Jusssst try not to be sssseen, it might sssscare people.:_

Harry started in Muggle London. After buying a lot of new clothes he changed into black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black sneakers. He also put on black wristbands that had silver studs and a black collar, again with silver studs. Then he hid in a side alley and burned all his clothing from the Dursleys.

Heading to a Piercing/Tattoo parlour, he got three piercings in the cartilage of each ear (we're talking the top curve of the ear) and a tattoo of a snake on his left arm (that looks suspiciously like Kiritsu...). The snake's tail was at his shoulder, and wrapped around his arm, ending with the head of the snake on the back of his wrist, just before his hand. That way he could hide it with long sleeves if he wanted to...not that he planned on hiding it, but it was still and option.

_:Nice tattoo. May I inquire assss to the insssspiration:_

_:Well, I had planned on the ssssnake tattoo before I got you, but getting you helped me make the final decissssion on the colorssss.:_

If snakes could smile, Kiritsu would have been at that point.

With only a little bit of time before all the shops closed, Harry ran to get makeup. The girl at the counter understood what he was trying to do, and helped him pick out the right concealer to use. After that he also got some black eyeliner. Now, unless he didn't put makeup over his scar, there was no way to know that this was Harry Potter at all.

When Harry got back to his flat he sent out several.

In his 'Harry Potter' handwriting, he sent out letters to his friends and Dumbledore saying that he was going off for extra training. He would be fine and didn't want them trying to find him.

Next, to Dumbledore in a different handwriting and under the name Coranth Alexander Zyth, he sent another letter saying he was a wizard who had been unable to finish his schooling and would like to know if he could attend Hogwarts and finish.

He sent Hedwig off to Ron, telling her to stay with him. Deciding to send the letters when he went to Diagon Alley the next day, he left them all on his desk and went to bed.

**O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O

Ok, finally got chapter two up...took me long enough...

Lame end to chapter, but I couldn't think of anything better at the time.

RL (real life, to those of you who don't speak my brand of abbreviations) picked the worst time to rear its ugly head, and did so in the form of my final exams for the semester...shudders

Well, at least that's over now. I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker.

Yes, I do realize that I gave Harry's snake my name. That was deliberate. I don't know how much I'm going to have her show up, but when she does, she'll probably have at good chunk of my personality; if not all...I felt the need to get someone in there who was a lot like me.

Oh, and for those of you who don't speak the language of my pet names, Voldie is Voldemort, Remmie is Remus...and as they're bound to show up later, Dray is Draco, Sevvie is Severus, Dumbles is Dumbledore...I think that's it, if I come up with any more I'll let you know.

Next chapter-Harry goes to Diagon Alley and heads off to Hogwarts.

Review please!

**_Kiritsu_**

Oh, just thought of this:

**THE NAMES**--Kiritsu, Coranth, and Zyth are names of my creation. Harry's snake and theses three names are the only things I can claim as my own, so please, don't take the names. If you must, DO NOT take Kiritsu, it is mine and mine alone, and if you must use the other two, give me credit for it as you'll have taken it from me. Also, being told that you're using the name would be nice, but you don't have to.


	3. Acceptance, Sorting, and Parents

Disclaimer-Not mine, no matter how many offerings I make to the copyright gods, no matter how many authors goats I kill, they are not mine...

_:parseltongue:_

/thoughts/

_**letter**_

**O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O

The next day (August first, for those of you unable to keep track) Harry went to Diagon Alley. He sent the letter to Dumbledore first. Then, putting up a glamour so that he looked like he used to, he went to Gringotts. After showing his new look and explaining that he didn't want anyone to know, the goblins brought him to his vault, promising to take him there however he looked. (A/N obviously alone if he didn't look like 'Harry Potter') He also told them his alias (Coranth Zyth) so that they would know what to call him when he came in looking like that.

Leaving Gringotts, he headed to Madam Malkins to get some new robes. (A/N he's going out without the 'Harry Potter' illusion. When he looks like his true self, I'll call him Coranth. When he looks like his false self, I'll call him Harry, that way you all know what he looks like at any given time) After that he headed to Ollivanders.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I didn't expect to see you here again so soon."

"Yes, well, I plan on hiding in this look. Dumbledore thinks I've gone off for training while Coranth Zyth is hopefully entering Hogwarts for his seventh year. However, Coranth can't have Harry Potter's wand."

"I see. Well, Mr. Zyth, lets see if I can find you a wand."

After half an hour (and going through practically every wand in the place) they finally found one.

"Ah, ebony with a core of basilisk skin and venom. Powerful wand. As I said when you got your first wand, we can expect great things from you."

After paying for the wand, Harry Coranth (A/N ...need to get used to calling him that now...) was accosted by an owl on his way out the door. Dumbledore was letting him into Hogwarts, but wanted to know more about him.

Har-er-Coranth (A/N I'll get it right at some point) stopped at Florean Fortescues to write his response.

_**Headmaster Dumbledore,  
I should have put that information in my last letter. Sorry about that.**_  
**_I was born and raised in England. I was home schooled up until this point. My parents were recently killed by You-Know-Who. As I have no other relatives that I know of, my only option to finish my schooling was to go to a wizarding school._**  
_**I would rather not talk about my parents for now, as their recent deaths are still painful to think about.**_  
**_I took the OWLs even though, being home schooled, I didn't have to._**  
_**The important ones (s I plan on taking these classes) are these:  
Transfiguration - E  
Potions - O  
Care of Magical Creatures - O  
Defense Against the Dark Arts - O  
Charms – O  
If you could send me a supply list and any summer assignments that were given for those classes I would be most grateful.  
Thank you for letting me go to your school.  
Coranth Zyth**_

Coranth sent off the letter, and stayed in Diagon Alley, figuring that he'd get the letter with enough time to at least begin getting his stuff.

As it was, it came back so quickly that he was able to get everything he needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The month before school started seemed to fly by. All too soon Coranth was standing on Platform 9 ¾, ready to board the Hogwarts Express.

He had been told to go with the first years when he got to Hogwarts, as he was to be sorted with them.

Coranth got onto the train and settled down in an empty compartment. After a couple of minutes Remus Lupin sticks his head through the door.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all. I'm Coranth Zyth."

"Remus Lupin. I'm the DADA teacher this year."

"Really? Cool."

"I don't believe I've seen you before."

"You wouldn't have. I was home schooled. I'm coming to Hogwarts for my seventh year because my parents were killed."

Remus understood that this was a bit of a taboo topic at the moment and let it drop. They sat in companionable silence until Ron and Hermione poked their heads through the door.

"Mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," said Hermione.

"Not at all. I'm Coranth Zyth."

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

"Professor Lupin, are you teaching again this year?" asked Ron.

"Yes I am."

Ron, Remus, and Hermione talked about a lot of different things over the course of the ride. Coranth would have joined in, but he wasn't supposed to know about the secret exploits of Harry Potter.

When they got to the station, Coranth went off with the first years in the boats. When they got their first view of the castle he made sure to look suitably awed. Once inside, McGonagall told him to stay behind all the first years, as he would be sorted last. Then they went to be sorted.

Coranth looked out at the other students while the first years were getting sorted. Ron was getting fidgety, definitely impatient for this to be done so he could eat. Hermione whispered something to him that made him sit still for about a minute before he started again.

Once 'Zedan, Abigail' was sorted, Dumbledore stood up.

"We have a new seventh year, this year. He has been home schooled up until this point, and is joining us upon the murder of his parents by Voldemort. I ask that you respect his privacy, and treat him as though he has been here with you from the start."

He nodded to McGonagall and sat down.

"Zyth, Coranth."

Coranth put the Hat on his head.

Back again, are we?

I get to have people like me for who I am, if just for one year.

Yes, well, I can't put you with your friends, and even if I wanted to, you're more suited to Slytherin now that you were your first year.

Well, I'm not about to fight you on it this time.

Very well. Better be...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry took off the Hat and made his way to the Slytherin table. The only free seat was next to Draco Malfoy.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Coranth Zyth, as you've heard."

This time he didn't ignore the hand Draco held out to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the next day was Saturday, they had no classes.

Coranth, knowing his change in looks didn't come from his magical inheritance, decided to use a potion to show him who his parents were, as they obviously weren't Lily and James Potter.

He was actually good at Potions when nobody was sabotaging him, so he made the potion himself. Done correctly, when a few drops of his blood were added it would show the faces of his parents, one at a time.

When Coranth finished the potion it was the pearly white color it was supposed to be. Coranth cut himself and let some of his blood fall in to the cauldron. It was at this point that Severus walked into the room that Coranth was using.

"Mr. Zyth, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for my Parental Potion to give me results."

"And why did you make that potion?"

"Because I need to know who my parents were...I know that I wasn't my mother's biological child, but I don't know if I was my father's."

Severus went to stand next to Coranth and watch the potion.

"You did well on this potion."

"Thank you, sir."

Then the potion started showing a face.

"Professor Lupin? And...Tom Riddle!"

Coranth's eyes bugged out.

"Another! The Headmaster? James Potter...and..."

As Coranth got a view of the last face his eyes bugged out even more.

"You! How-that's not-I can't be-what the hell? Was my potion wrong?"

"The potion was perfect. Apparently Lily did not miscarry like we thought she did. You, Mr. Zyth-or should I say Mr. Potter?-are that child."

"What child?"

/He knows who I am! What am I gonna do/

Severus dragged Coranth to his quarters. Looking around, he pulled out a book and flipped through it. After finding what he wanted he read through the passage to himself twice.

"And this is why I told Albus he should read through the _entire_ thing before performing the ritual. You were created using the blood from each of your fathers. A spell decided what you got from each of us, which finally activated with your magical inheritance. Lastly, there was a spell to place you in a woman's womb, in this case, Lily Potter's. According to this, after about two months the woman appears to miscarry so that the fact that she is pregnant with the child until exactly a year after the ritual is performed is obvious. This ritual is illegal, however Albus insisted we do it when he realized that he would be unable to kill the Dark Lord."

"I...I see."

_:Harry? Issss ssssomething wrong:_

_:No, my heritage issss jusssst sssstrange. Thissss man issss one of my five fatherssss. One issss dead, one issss Voldemort, one issss my DADA teacher, and one issss the Headmasssster. The only part the woman I knew assss my mother had in thissss wassss that sssshe carried me.:_

_:That issss sssstrange. But at leasssst you have a family.:_

"What-?"

"Hagrid gave me a magical snake for my birthday. Kiritsu was just wondering if anything was wrong, so I explained the situation to her."

Severus nodded and took a good look at Coranth.

"You can't let the Headmaster know about this. He was trying to create you to be the ultimate weapon against Voldemort. Which you are, but that is beside the point. If he knows that you are the child, he will try to use you for that again."

"Oh, like he didn't when I was Harry Potter."

"True. If you wish, we can say that you are a distant cousin of mine, as you look enough like a Snape to pass as one."

"Sounds good. The only other father I look much like is Tom, and there is no way I'm going to advertise being at all related to him. So, we tell the Headmaster that I did a Family Tree Potion to see if I had any living relatives, and found out that we're distantly related?"

"Yes. Now, off with you, it's time for lunch. I'll tell Albus our...'discovery'."

With that, Coranth went off to the Great Hall, while Severus headed up to talk to Albus.

**O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O

Just thought of this-Harry charmed all his old books. They now say 'Coranth Zyth' instead of 'Harry Potter', not that anybody is going to see them, but it's still a little detail I forgot to mention earlier.

I'm trying to make the chapters longer, 'cause I know it's annoying to be reading something that only has a few short chapters. If I can't manage it, forgive me, it's just the way the story went.

I know Sev is kinda OOC for finding out that Coranth is Harry. Honestly, I could care less. I like my OOC Sev.

Next chapter-I've only got a bit of the next chapter written, so it's gonna be a while before I manage to update again. So far, I've got Coranth and Sev telling Rem that Coranth is Harry/ultimate weapon child.

Reviews keep me going, so help me out here, will ya?

_**Kiritsu**_


	4. An explanation for Snape's OOCness

Disclaimer- Riiiiiiiiiight

_:parseltongue:_

/thoughts/

_**letter**_

I know I said that this chapter was going to have them telling Remus who Harry/Coranth is, but after re-reading the last chapter I realized just how OOC I made Snape. I can't leave it that way. I never meant for him to be _that_ OOC. Yes, I realize that I said I didn't care when I finished the last chapter. At the time I didn't...well, that and I didn't feel like going back and fixing it to make him more in character. Anyway, this here is a filler chapter to explain his OOCness. It's also because I'm having trouble with the next chapter and desperately needed to update.

Oh, huge mistake I found in the last chapter-the next day should not be Saturday. They get there on Monday, have four days of classes, and then **that** Saturday is when Harry/Coranth makes the potion. Otherwise all my reasoning with Sev in this chapter cannot exist, and I need them to get along somewhat...even if Sev is just civil to him, which he wouldn't be if it was the next day as he'd have had no chance to see what Coranth was like.

**O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O

Severus was working in his lab on a variation of the Calming Draught. He found that people, after taking a normal one, could still get pissed off and would fight the draught until it wore off. He was attempting to create a variation that would not allow you to be anything but calm, no matter how pissed off you would normally get at whatever was happening. You wouldn't even realize that you would normally be pissed off about it. Once it wore off you could be as pissed off as you liked.

He finally thought he'd gotten it right and needed to test it. He put some in a vial and went into the halls looking for someone to test it on.

Then he found one of the Potions labs doors open.

Looking through the door he found that Coranth was working on a potion.

/May as well try it on myself then. If I don't manage to get mad that he's using the Lab without permission I will know that it works./

Severus took a small dose of the potion. The minor annoyance at Coranth using the lab faded away.

When Coranth put his own blood in his potion Severus entered the room.

"Mr. Zyth, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for my Parental Potion to give me results."

"And why did you make that potion?"

"Because I need to know who my parents were...I know that I wasn't my mother's biological child, but I don't know if I was my father's."

Severus went to stand next to Coranth and watch the potion.

"You did well on this potion."

"Thank you, sir."

Then the potion started showing a face.

"Professor Lupin? And...Tom Riddle!"

Coranth's eyes bugged out.

"Another! The Headmaster? James Potter...and..."

As Coranth got a view of the last face his eyes bugged out even more.

"You! How-that's not-I can't be-what the hell? Was my potion wrong?"

"The potion was perfect. Apparently Lily did not miscarry like we thought she did. You, Mr. Zyth-or should I say Mr. Potter?-are that child."

"What child?"

Severus dragged Coranth to his quarters. Looking around, he pulled out a book and flipped through it. After finding what he wanted he read through the passage to himself twice.

"And this is why I told Albus he should read through the _entire_ thing before performing the ritual. You were created using the blood from each of your fathers. A spell decided what you got from each of us, which finally activated with your magical inheritance. Lastly, there was a spell to place you in a woman's womb, in this case, Lily Potter's. According to this, after about two months the woman appears to miscarry so that the fact that she is pregnant with the child until exactly a year after the ritual is performed is obvious. This ritual is illegal, however Albus insisted we do it when he realized that he would be unable to kill the Dark Lord."

"I...I see."

Severus heard hissing, and then saw Harry/Coranth hissing to a snake.

"What-?"

"Hagrid gave me a magical snake for my birthday. Kiritsu was just wondering if anything was wrong, so I explained the situation to her."

Severus nodded and took a good look at Coranth.

"You can't let the Headmaster know about this. He was trying to create you to be the ultimate weapon against Voldemort. Which you are, but that is beside the point. If he knows that you are the child, he will try to use you for that again."

"Oh, like he didn't when I was Harry Potter."

"True. If you wish, we can say that you are a distant cousin of mine, as you look enough like a Snape to pass as one."

"Sounds good. The only other father I look much like is Tom, and there is no way I'm going to advertise being at all related to him. So, we tell the Headmaster that I did a Family Tree Potion to see if I had any living relatives, and found out that we're distantly related?"

"Yes. Now, off with you, it's time for lunch. I'll tell Albus our...'discovery'."

Once Coranth left, Severus headed back to his quarters to write down his findings on the potion.

About half an hour after taking it, it wore off. Now Severus was Pissed. (A/N-Yes, it needs the capital 'p'. Would Sev be any other way after all that?)

/I cannot believe Potter is my son! Though...now he's Coranth Zyth and a Slytherin...ugh. When given a clean slate because I didn't know who he was he was actually alright. And no where near as like James Potter as I always claimed he was. I will treat him the same way as I have been this year./

Severus' anger at Harry/Coranth faded as he thought over who he had seen so far versus what he had always thought about Harry Potter. His anger then moved to a more appropriate target-Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, though Severus told him to read everything **_before_** doing the ritual so that they ALL would know what to expect, hadn't. If he had, Harry probably would have gone to Severus after James and Lily died. He would have known of his origins and not have created a false identity when he came into his own...he would have always looked like that.

Though he would have been trained to be a murderer as well...

But Severus wouldn't have spent six years tormenting his son believing him to be James and Lily's.

/The only good thing that came from this/ Severus mused/is that he can finally get away from being manipulated and treated like a weapon. I guess I could try to get to know him. He **is** my son...but Albus will not be finding out about this. I will not let him manipulate the boy anymore. He won't be told until after Voldemort is dead, if then./

Calming himself and clearing his mind, Severus put his trademark sneer on his face, left his rooms, and went to talk to Dumbledore.

And found that the password had been changed.

/Bloody Hell, Albus! How many times do you need to change the bloody password/

He was thankful that no one was around to see him guessing sweets until he found the right one. (Kit-Kat)

"Ah, Severus, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Mr. Zyth. He did a family tree potion to see if he had any living relatives. He found that, though a bit distant, we are relatives. I was unable to look long enough to find the exact connection, but for simplicity's sake it come out to us being cousins."

"Then you should get to know him! Go, he should be finishing lunch right now."

Severus leaves, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Finding Coranth was easy. After getting to Severus' rooms, he explained what he had told Albus so that they would have the same story to tell anyone who asked.

"I should tell you now, my reaction this morning was much more relaxed than it should have been. I was testing a new variation of the Calming Draught I had created that makes it so that the drinker cannot even realize that what is going on would bother them, never mind get mad about it."

"That explains the lack of the expected screaming, thrown objects, hexes, and me getting thrown out of the lab."

"It came crashing down later. After thinking it over I realized that during the last four days you have been nothing like I though you were before and decided that I will give you a chance. Don't expect me to favor you just because I'm one of your fathers."

"Oh, I don't. If you did, _then_ I'd know something was wrong."

They went on to do a 'getting to know you' thing of swapping stories about their childhoods. (A/N-I had it all written out, but I'm feeling too lazy to type it all out. It came out to this-Harry was abused, the blood protections never really existed, Sev was given permission to give the address to Voldie to have the Dursleys attacked and killed. Sev was also abused, though not quite as bad as Harry.) They stopped when it got late and Coranth went to the Slytherin dorms.

**O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O **O.o** o.O

Ugh...hate ending chapters with lame things like that. Couldn't think of anything better though, unless it was some kind of sappy thing that goes completely against who Severus Snape is.

Someone pointed out that Sev seemed to know about the ritual mess up. He never bothered to read the thing on the ritual, he thought Albus had read the entire thing, as Albus was supposed to tell them what to expect. Also, he had no reason to look and see if the miscarriage was a part of it. The first time anyone saw Harry after he was born there were already charms in place making him look like James. After seeing the results of the potion, he went to check because it shouldn't have been possible. I'll update again as soon as I manage to get more written for the next chapter...were I to post it as is it would be shorter than all but maybe the first chapter of this story. I'd like to get more before I post it.

Next chapter I have Sev and Coranth tell Remus who Coranth really is, but other than that I have no idea where to go from there.

Ideas are welcome, just leave them in a review. You could e-mail them, but I'm getting spam and might mistake the e-mail for that and delete it. The e-mails telling me about reviews say that they're from FFN so those will definitely get to me.

_**Kiritsu**_


End file.
